HOW TO TRAIN YOUR DRAGON episode 1: Megan
by hiccupandtoothless294
Summary: hey guys my best friend wrote this for me and sadly can't have an account so I'll be posting her stories. so enjoy.


**HOW TO TRAIN YOUR**

**DRAGON**

by Meganhaddock101

posted and edited by: hiccupandtoothless294

episode #1: Megan

(Hiccup wakes up)

"hey bud where's dad?" Hiccup asked.

(Toothless looks out-side)

"Out-side? What's he doing up this early?" Hiccup wondered.

(Hiccup goes outside)

"Hey there dad, what's going on?" Hiccup asked.

"Good morning son, there's a boat coming." Stoick replied.

"_Ok_ and _why_ is everyone staring at it? Boats dock here **all the time.**" Hiccup pointed out.

"That's very true, I know that! But no-one's in this boat." Stoick explained.

(The boat docks)

"Gobber come with me! Thor knows what's in that boat! (they look in the boat) it's a...girl?!" Stoick said.

"_**no**__ it's a crate of undines!" _Gobber said sarcastically."Yes it's a girl what do you think she is? _A DRAGON?!"_

(Stoick rolls his eyes)

"Hiccup would you mind if you could go get Gothi! I think she's alive!" Stoick said.

Hiccup nodded and ran off towrords Gothi's hut toothless close behind him.

(At Hiccups house)

"Dad Gothi's here!" Hiccup said heavily out of breath.

"well done son, thank you. Gothi can you tell if there's anything wrong with her?

(Gothi pokes the girl, who mumbles something)

"mmmm, w-where am I?" The young teen asked.

"you're on Berk. Do you remember your name?" Stoick explained.

"um, it's Megan." The teen replied.

"do you remember where you came from?" Stoick asked.

"Um…...no I can't remember the name of my island." Megan explained.

"ok, we're gonna go look at that boat ya came in and try to find out where ya came from!" Gobber explained.

(everyone leaves but Hiccup and Toothless)

"what is that?" Megan asked gesturing to toothless.

"who Toothless? He's a dragon." Hiccup said.

"I **know** that, I meant his kind! What is he?" She asked curiosity behind it.

"oh! He's a night-fury!" Hiccup said.

"no way! I thought they were extinct!" Megan said.

"Well there pretty rare to find around here I've only ever seen one night fury but it's been my dream to find his family." Hiccup said as he petted toothless' neck.

(Megan stands up from hiccup's bed)

"I uh, never got your name." Megan said.

"oh yeah I forgot my names Hiccup." He said.

"well it's a very interesting name!" Megan said.

"Thanks! Uh, so I guess I'll show you around." Hiccup said.

"Sure!" Megan said.

(They go outside)

"ok so that's the training arena. Ummm and that's the-" Hiccup gets cut off.

"hey Hiccup! Uh who's this?" Astrid asked.

"Oh hey there Astrid! Megan these are my friends Astrid, Snoutlout, Fishlegs, Ruffnut and Tuffnut. Guys, this is Megan, she was in that boat. Hiccup said.

"oh so-" Astrid gets cut off by Snoutlout.

"hey there good lookin'!" Snoutlout said.

(Megan punches him in the face)

"oh my face!" Snoutlout cried as he held his hands to his face.

(everyone laughs)

"oh I like her!" Ruffnut said to her brother.

"I know right." Tuffnut replied.

"Hiccup can I talk to you?" Astrid asked.

"sure thing Astrid, don't encorege the twins and Snoutlout to do anything and if they try tell them no!" Hiccup said.

Megan nodded.

(they pull away from the group)

"Humm Hiccup, we, need to talk about our relationship." Astrid said.

"yeah it's not going as well as I had hoped." Hiccup explained.

"we can still be _friends _right?" Astrid asked.

"yeah of course Astrid!" Hiccup said.

"oh good! So you don't mind that Snoutlout asked me to the dance-" Astrid gets cut off.

"the dance, I completely forgot! This is just _great!" _Hiccup sighed.

"well- you could take Megan!" Astrid said.

"Megan! Astrid are you nuts!? She hasn't even been here for a day and then just ask her if she wants to come to go to the dance with me?" Hiccup said.

"_**relax Hiccup!**_ She's single! Don't ask how I know, it's a girl thing and you get along really well." Astrid said.

"oh alright! I'll give it a shot." Hiccup sighed.

(Hiccup and Astrid re-join the group)

"hey Megan do you want to go to this dance-" Hiccup gets cut off.

"(giggles) of course I'll go with you!" Megan said.

"you will? Awesome!" Hiccup said.

"sooo-" Astrid asked.

"yeah you were right!" Hiccup said.

"Told you! Come on Megan! I have the **perfect** dress for you!" Astrid said grabbing a hold of Megan's wrist.

"ok! See ya later Hiccup!" Megan called.

(the next morning; Hiccup comes down stairs; Megan's in the kitchen)

"morning!" Megan said.

"AAA-" Hiccup screamed.

(Hiccup slips and falls down the stairs)

"Oh my are you okay Hiccup I didn't mean to startle you." Megan said helping Hiccup up.

"oh it's you! You scared me! Yeah I'll be fine, it happens all the time with my foot and ice." Hiccup chuckled.

"sorry, my bad! I made breakfast, here! (she throws him a piece of toast and a raw fish)

"um I don't mean to disrespect you but I _tried_ eating raw fish once and it didn't end well!" Hiccup explained.

(Megan stares at him then bursts out laughing)

"the fish isn't for_ you_ it's for **T****oothless!**" She laughed.

" Ha, ha,oh...right!" Hiccup said.

(weird silence)

"hey I'm gonna take Toothless out for a fly, want to come?" Hiccup said.

"that sounds awesome! Sure I'll come!" Megan said.

(they go out-side)

"Toothless!... Toothless? Oh great he must have wandered off! It'll take _forever_ to find him!" Hiccup said.

"hmmm- (she cups her hands over her mouth and dose a night fury call) **TOOTHLESS, BREAKFAST!**" Megan called.

(Toothless jumps out and tackles Megan)

"oof! Found him!" Megan said.

"H-how'd you know how to do a night fury call?" Hiccup asked.

Megan shrugged.

"Okay let's go flying know!" Hiccup said as he boarded toothless.

"hold onto me tightly Megan." Hiccup said helping her on board toothless.

With that both of them are in the air.

(they go flying)

"woo-hoo! This is fantastic!" Megan said.

"I know, right!" Hiccup said.

(Hiccup slows toothless down)

"yeah we do this all the time." Hiccup said.

"I never have. Where I come from there aren't_ any_ dragons." Megan said.

"wow, do you guys fight them or something?" Hiccup asked.

"no that's not it." Megan said.

"what is it then?" Hiccup asked.

"let's just say someone on my island scares them...a lot!" Megan explained.

"Did you what to talk about it?" Hiccup asked.

"No not really." Megan said.

"okay then! Oh gosh I lost track of time! Come on bud we'd better turn around and head home to get ready for the dance." Hiccup said.

"oh Hiccup! About the dance tonight, I'm gonna walk up to the great-hall with Astrid and Snoutlout." Megan said.

"okay, you sure?" Hiccup asked.

"yeah." Megan said.

(they get back to the island, Astrid is pacing out-side Hiccup's home)

"_there_ you are! I've been looking _everywhere _for you!" Astrid said.

"sorry Astrid! Hiccup and I were out flying and we lost track of time!" Megan said.

"It's alright he always loses track of time, but we can't lose any more time! We **need** to get you ready for that dance!" Astrid said.

"um... okay? I'll meet you at the great-hall in 5 hours Hiccup!" Megan called.

"I'll be there!" Hiccup called back.

(at the dance; Fishlegs walks over to Hiccup)

"hey Hiccup where's Megan?" Fishlegs asked.

"She's walking up with Astrid and Snoutlout!" Hiccup said.

(they walk in; Megan is wearing a short blue dress and sandal heels)

"wow, you look amazing!" Hiccup said.

(Megan blushes)

"thanks Hiccup, you don't look to bad yourself!

"oh uh, thanks!" Hiccup said.

(20 minutes later)

"it's pretty crowded in here!" Hiccup said.

"want to go somewhere not so crowded?" Megan asked.

"Yeah sure!" Hiccup said.

(they go outside)

"Look at the moon it's beautiful." Megan said.

Hiccup smiled "not as beautiful as you Megan, your eyes glow like stars out here."

(Megan blushes)

"Care to slow dance Megan?" Hiccup asked.

"I'd be insulted if I didn't." Megan said taking hiccup's out stretched hand.

(Can I have this dance plays in the background as the two of them dance around and around outside, there movements moved flowingly together as if in a trance knowing the others movements before they came to them, each step felt right to Hiccup and Megan both.)

(a few hours later)

"wow it's late! Do you want to head back to my place?" Hiccup asked.

"yeah, I'm pretty tiered after dancing for a few hours." Megan smiled.

(they go back to hiccups house)

"I had a good time tonight." Hiccup said.

"me too Hiccup, me too." Megan said.

(they go in-side)

(next morning; Hiccup shock Megan awake)

"Megan, Megan wake up!" Hiccup said.

"yeah, yeah, I'm up! What is it? Megan asked.

"I have good news and I have bad news. The bad news is that my dad couldn't find out where you're from." Hiccup said.

"oh.. that's too bad. What's the good news?" Megan asked.

"well my dad held a_ very_ early meeting this morning, and the elders of the tribe agreed to let you stay on Berk!" hiccup said happily.

"really?" Megan asked in disbelief.

"yes." Hiccup said.

Joy over flowed Megan she was able to stay with Hiccup, he was so… uneache in his own unusual way.

"I-I don't...know what to say!" she said.

"It's nothing. That reminds me! Come on, I got you something!" Hiccup said helping her up and both walk down to the arena.

(they go to the arena)

"why are we here?" Megan asked.

"well, when I found out that you were going to stay here, I remembered what you said yesterday about you're island you can't remember much about and the fact you don't have dragons." Hiccup said.

"about them not coming to my island yeah I reamber telling you?" Megan said.

"exactly! And because you're staying here I thought that we should fix that! Astrid, bring her out!" Hiccup said.

(Astrid appears leading a deadly Nadder by a rope)

"she's yours." Hiccup said.

"seriously?" Megan asked.

(Hiccup nods)

"wow, thank you so much hiccup this is the best present ever!" Megan said hugging Hiccup.

(Megan touches the nadders nose)

"you want to take her for a test drive?" Hiccup asked.

"I sure do!" Megan said.

(Hiccup smiles)

"you'll need this." Hiccup said.

(he hands her a saddle)

"y-you made this for me this morning thanks." Megan said.

(she puts the saddle on the Nadder and hops on)

"Astrid if my dad asks where we are, tell him we're flying." Hiccup said.

"you got it! Have fun!" Astrid said.

"wait where's-" Megan started.

(Toothless comes in)

"never mind." Megan said.

"ready to go Megan? Hiccup asked.

"Let's go!" Megan said.

(they fly;10 minutes later)

"yeah! How you doing Megan?" Hiccup called over the wind.

"woo! I've never been better! But I think we should take a break, Toothless and starlight look tiered." Megan called back.

"okay there's a- wait who's **Starlight?**" Hiccup asked.

"my dragons name duh!" Megan said.

"oh, right! Uh follow me!" Hiccup said.

(they land on a cliff and hop off their dragons; they sit on the edge of the cliff)

"you know, this might sound weird but ever since I met you, I was kind of _hoping _that they wouldn't be able to find out where you came from." Hiccup amited.

"why?" Megan asked.

"your one of a kind."Hiccup told her.

"is that a bad thing?" She asked.

"No not at all." He said.

(they kiss)

(Megan pulls away suddenly)

"no, no, no, no, no, this can't happen, no!" Megan said.

(Hiccup stares at her with a hurt expression on his face)

"this is my fault. I'm so stupid!" Hiccup said sadly.

"what no, that's not what I meant! It's not you (she sighs) it's me. Hiccup I-" she gets cut off.

"shhhh. (they kiss again) It's ok Megan." Hiccup said.

"Hiccup I need to tell you something very important it can't wait any longer." Megan said sternly.

"you can tell me anything." Hiccup said.

"_please _don't freak out... I'm Alvin the treacheries' daughter." Megan said.

"(Hiccup laughs) yeah okay what did you _really_ want to tell me?" He asked.

"that **is **what I wanted to tell you. My name is Megan the treacherous!" Megan said.

(Hiccup stands up)

"**WHAT?! **How could you?! I-I trusted you! I don't believe you! Toothless!" Hiccup said angered by Megan's words she looked nothing like his enemy but he recalled the punch she'd given Snoutlout yesterday morning.

"(she stands) wait! I'm against him!" Megan said.

"hold on, Toothless. What did you say?" Hiccup asked baffled.

"I'm against my father! Just like you guys!" Megan said.

Why should I believe you I never knew Alvin was married nor did I ever meet you well I was trapped on outcast island!" Hiccup challenged.

"he treated me like a slave! Everyone on outcast island did and no you may have never saw me but I saw you the reason I knew that night fury call was I saw you do it when you where with your team!" Megan said.

"I wonder why?" Hiccup said.

"It wasn't always like that. When my mom was alive, my life was great! I was happy." Megan said she know wore a small fake smile.

Hiccup could see she was telling him the truth of her past.

"So, what changed?" Hiccup asked as the gilt started to take hold of his heart.

"(sighs) when I was 8 my mom was m-murdered right in front of me. My father blamed **me** for her death. That's when the bad treatment started. After 8 years of being treated like garbage it was too much, I was going to kill myself. I went to a cliff and was about to jump when this doom-fang came out of the water and -this is weird- _asked _me what I was doing!" Megan said.

"do you _**really **_expect me to believe that this so called doom-fang talked to you?" Hiccup asked.

"I know, I know, it sounds crazy, but I'm telling the truth! where was I? Oh yeah, so I tell the doom-fang what I'm doing and we make a deal; I get him food and he gives me protection and shelter. The food is...um small villages, like 10-20 people at most." Megan said.

( Hiccup gives her a disgusted look)

"hey I didn't have many options okay!" Megan cried.

"so how do you _kill_ these villages?" Hiccup asked.

"I climb into a boat with no markings on it and sail into the dock. I stay in the village for a few days and then he comes and kills everything." Megan cried.

Her whole being shock.

"wow… so, why are you telling me all of this?" Hiccup asked.

"you guys accepted me as one of you, and no one's done that for me in 10 years. There's another reason but it's kindda stupid. Please hiccup, I need you to trust me!" Megan said.

(Hiccup looks away, Megan sighs and goes back to the edge of the cliff)

(Hiccup walks back over to her and puts his hand on her shoulder)

"I…trust you, Megan." Hiccup said.

(she smiles at him)

"thank you." Megan said.

(they hug)

"we have to move, he's going to be here in 6 hours!" Megan said.

(they get back to the arena, the gang is there)

"well look who's back!" Snoutlout said.

"did you have a good time?" Astrid asked.

"we'll get to details later, right now we have a problem." Hiccup said.

(Megan tells her story)

"you actually believe her?!" Astrid asked.

"yeah I believe her." Hiccup said.

"what if she's here to distract us while her _daddy_ attacks our island!" Tuffnut said.

"If my dad was going to attack Berk, he would have done it already, and failed." Megan said.

"she has a point guys." Ruffnut said.

"yeah Alvin never succeeds in **anything!**" Fishlegs said.

"okay we believe you. What should we do?" Astrid asked.

"tell my dad." Hiccup said.

(Megan shoots him a look of pure fear)

"don't worry, I won't let him hurt you." Hiccup said.

(they find stoick)

"dad we have a _small_ problem." Hiccup said.

( hiccup tells him)

"you must be joking!" Stoick said.

"sir I'm against my father. I'll fight for you not him." Megan said.

"your serious?" Stoick asked.

"yes." Megan said looking straight into Stoick's eyes.

"very well, I'll spread the word. Everyone prepare to fight!" Stoick said.

(they prepare; 6 hours later everyone's at the beach waiting)

(the doom-fang come's out of the water)

"what on earth is _this?!" _The Doom-fang growled_. _

"leave and never come back!"Megan said.

"ha! Like that's going to happen!" The Doom-fang hissed.

"you asked for it! CHARGE!" Megan yelled.

(they fight for 10 minutes)

"hey Megan, I need to ask you something!" Hiccup said.

This isn't the best time but what is it?" Megan asked.

"will you...go out with me?" Hiccup asked.

"if we survive this... sure!" Megan said.

(1 hour later the dragon falls, dead)

"we did it!" Hiccup said.

(cheering)

"what should we do with _her?" _asked a Viking_. _

"she helped us save our village, I say she stays! But you'll have to get a job." Stoick said.

"I have medical experience." Megan said.

"perfect gothi needs help anyways!" Stoick said.

"thank you!" Megan said.

"alright people lets move on!" Stoick said.

(megan goes over to hiccup)

"so uh did you mean what you said?" Hiccup asked.

"about us going out? Of course I did!" Megan said.

(they lean in to kiss)

"awwwwww!" all the team said.

(they look up)

"hey do you mind? _Trying_ to have a moment here!" Hiccup said.

"oh sorry! Just do your thing! We're leaving!" Astrid said smileing at hiccup and winks.

"want to try that again?" Megan asked.

(they kiss really long)

**the end!**


End file.
